Westwayde School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - SYOC
by Yallon
Summary: While Voldemort was wreaking havoc on the European wizarding world, the North American wizarding world was virtually left alone. Years after the war, a pureblood student becomes very interested in the ways of The Dark Lord. SYOC open.
1. Application Information

Westwayde School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

SYOC

Premise: While Voldemort was wreaking havoc on the European wizarding world, the North American wizarding world was virtually left alone. Years after the war, a pureblood student becomes very interested in the ways of The Dark Lord.

Rules for Submission:

I'll be accepting an **even** amount of girls and boys.

I want villains and heroes alike, not all characters can be good.

Limit of two characters per author - they cannot be related in any way shape or form! No siblings, no cousins, they can't know each other!

Be **creative** and make your character **interesting** I don't want loners who don't talk to people and don't do anything - where's the fun in that? Make them dynamic, and make them stand out.

No pictures in your application.

Send through PM with your character's name in the heading.

All characters should be 4th year or higher.

Follow the story if you're interested and serious - if you think I'm going to PM all of you telling you if your character's in or not, you're delusional.

If you have any questions, feel free to ask - THROUGH PM. I won't be checking reviews throughout the application process.

Fill out the **entire form** (I got lazy and didn't do examples of dialogue, but I know how my character speaks). Also, make your examples of dialogue good, 9 times out of 10 I find them more useful than the personality section.

Only the **best** characters will be selected, this is based on quality, not first come first serve.

Format your form like I did mine, if you read all of this, put the name of your favourite Harry Potter character at the bottom of your form.

I think that's it, the application will be on my profile and my example will be below. If you want any part of your application to be kept secret, just let me know. I will be posting the accepted characters (names, years, personality, strengths/weaknesses) so you can generate friends, love interests, etc.

* * *

My Example:

Full Name: Caris Hope Lawrence

Age/Year: 14/4

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Appearance: Caris is shorter than most of the girls her age, with a slim build and very little curves. She has wavy strawberry blonde hair that reaches just a bid past her shoulders with side swept bangs. Her complexion is fair, almost pale with bright green eyes.

Personality: Caris has a big personality, and is considered by most to be little bossy (put nicely). She likes to have everything orderly, and can't stand when things don't go according to her plans. She's willful and stubborn, and will rarely back down from a fight - only when it turns physical. She's determined to get what she wants, and will fight to the end until she gets her way - or what's right. She's known to be a bit of a loud mouth, and to go on long winded rants, normally when defending herself or someone else. Despite her strong personality, Caris is full of insecurities, frequently thinking that she's not as pretty as the other girls, she also wonders if she really deserves to be there, since she's only half magic (which more comes into play after the anti-mudblood plot takes affect). She hides her insecurities through her strong personality, and when/if bullied will pretend that it doesn't bother her.

Blood Status: Muggle-born.

Opinion of Muggles/Muggle Borns: N/A she is one.

Place of Origin (hometown): Toronto, Canada

Family Life (only include important members): Richard Lawrence: her father and a muggle lawyer. He's very close with his daughter and was surprised when she was invited to attend Westwayde, but after thought and consideration gave in.

Olivia Lawrence: Her mother and a muggle secretary, she doesn't like the idea of her daughter being witch, and never wanted to send her away to school. But ultimately gave in, knowing it was the best decision for her.

Has siblings, but I'm not going to bother including them.

Best Subject: Charms

Worst Subject: Herbology

Strengths: She's great with charms, and excels at potions as well. She's very studious, and does well in all of her courses.

Weaknesses: Physically not strong, she's very insecure and often unsure of herself - despite constant praise from her professors. Her abrasive attitude can scare off most friends, and boys, but she knows her core group of friends have her back no matter what. At times she can be too trusting of others, and takes everything at face value, making her easy to take advantage of.

Pet: A great horned owl.

Quidditch? (if yes position): Seeker

Examples of Dialogue (3):

Anything I Missed? (ie prefect, top student, etc): She's not top student (but she's up there, second or third) or a prefect or anything of the sort.


	2. Second Example

My Second Example

(a rushed example, he may or may not be in the story)

Full Name: Avery James Williamson

Age/Year: 15/5

Sexuality: Heterosexuality

Appearance: He's tall and muscular, with a slightly tanned complexion. His hair is short and dark brown, which he normally leaves messy, and only styles it up on special occasions. He has ice blue eyes.

Personality: Blunt and honest, Avery's not afraid to say anything that's on his mind, not caring how the person will take it. He comes across as cold and distant, and very self-absorbed. He'll rarely talk to anyone who he considers 'beneath him', or who doesn't seem worth the effort. He's a bit womanizer, and has hooked up with most of the girls in his year, and has begun targeting the fourth years and even some upper year girls.

Blood Status: Pureblood

Opinion of Muggles/Muggle Borns: He dislikes them, strongly. He thinks they don't deserve the powers that they have, though he won't take any drastic actions, just mild bullying and name calling.

Place of Origin (home town): He grew up in the wizarding area of Los Angeles, United States

Family Life: Alexander Williamson: A pureblood who works for the ministry. He dislikes mudbloods, but will tolerate them. He's a very strict and demanding father, expecting the best from his son. He's also very distant, never bothering to spend much time with his children.

Vivian Williams: A pureblod and stay at home mother. She's neutral towards mudbloods, and is more understanding of her children.

Best Subject: Potions

Worst Subject: History of Magic

Strengths: He's physically strong and fit. Great with potions. He's manipulative and can find out all of the school's gossip, through sources that he'll never give away.

Weaknesses: He's vain and self-centred, and not exactly trust worthy (and doesn't trust others easily). He puts himself first in any circumstances, meaning he would switch sides if it was in his best interests (it would take some convincing). Not the best at charms.

Quidditch? (if yes position): No

Pet: A black owl.

Examples of Dialogue (3):

Anything I Missed?:


	3. Example Teacher

Example Teacher/Headmistress

Reminder: teachers don't count in the character limit.

So, early results of the new poll indicate Covington House is in the lead, followed by Brickstone House tied in second with Ferrington House (which I find hilarious since there's no characters in that house). Keep up the voting, and if you'd like to send in a teacher, ask for a form!

Full Name: Penelope Amelia Kensington

Age: 47

What Their Students Call Them: Headmistress or Headmistress Kenigston, sometimes ma'am

Appearance: She's, with a slender elegant frame. Her brown hair is typically pulled back into a bun, she has blue eyes and a tan complexion.

Personality: Penelope is strict, but fair. She treats all students equally regardless of blood status or house. She's very kind and approachable to students, and encourages them to see her about any and all issues they may have during the school year. She does give the Student Ministry a lot of free reign, and thinks it's a great idea that students are so interested in politics.

Blood Status: Half-blood

Opinion of Muggles/Muggle Borns: She finds that typically they work harder than any other students, and thinks they're just as good as any other witch or wizard.

Subject Taught: N/A

Teaching Style (use examples): She doesn't really teach, so not applicable.

Discipline Style (use examples): The first offence (depending on severity) typically warrants a verbal warning, and possible point deduction. Second offence always results in detention, in which students are forced to re-organize all of the books in one of her book shelves, or do some form of odd jobs, and a letter is sent home as well as point deductions. A third offence results in being banned from any extra activities, point deduction, a letter being sent home to parents and detention from a week to a month. Also, severe cases would warrant suspension or expulsion.

Examples of Dialogue (3): N/A my character.

Anything Else? (ie are they one of the heads of a house):


	4. Third Character List

Third Character List

Accepted Characters & House

**Brickstone House**

Avery Williamson (5th year)

Tayah Krios (4th year, seeker)

**Covington House**

Caris Lawrence (4th year, seeker)

Avalon Ross (5th year, chaser, prefect)

**Ferrington House**

**Vancount House - we have a lot of smarties here!**

Aaron Ying (4th year, chaser)

Dominic Jordan (5th year, keeper)

Alrick Wolfe (5th year, beater, prefect)

Tallulah Eldridge (5th year)

Teachers

Gloria Agual (transfiguration, Head of Covington House)

Jonathan Adams (muggle studies, Head of Ferrington House)

Chantale Antonin (divintion, Head of Brickstone House)

I **need** the Head of Vancount House - mainly since most of the characters are in that house, AND they are also in firstplace for the Founders Cup according to your votes.

Already voted? Vote again! I'm opening it to allow multiple votes.

Character wise, I've gotten all of my main characters, but feel free to send in side characters, because a side character could become a main.

Also, first chapter/prologue expect it sometime between now and Friday, I have final exams coming up so I make no promises, but I'm aiming for Friday. If you want your character introduced, send me a suggestion. I really only plan on introducing one or two, but I haven't quite figured out who the second character introduced will be.

That's all for now, happy voting!


End file.
